Poison Honey
by RavenNevermorre
Summary: New installment, it's pretty random, and if you like random, I have random. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This is, like what, the fourth attempt at this. Do note that no characters of interest are mine. Read at your leisure. Although review is not necessary it is appreciated though. I Thank you.

Cold air, cold surface beneath me. Cold feelings that shiver up and down my spine as I crack open my eyes.

A cold, white, blank, empty hall.

I scramble to my feet, stumbling as I notice my bare chilly feet. It was bright, and white coated everything, from one end of the open hall to the other. Long towering windows lined their way down the forward facing wall, the outside a pitch black, scenery void.

My body exposed to the chilled air, Tshirt enveloping my torso that just covered the hems of my shorts, I put one foot forward and began a small stroll down the way a little. It felt nothing if not completely empty, so when my voice rang out uncomfortably in the vast space as I called for the attention of anyone, my insides began a sick sort of twist. I kept on for what seemed like forever, passing windows that reflected back my pale, scrawny, bespectled form. Jesus.

I was lost, in a structure I was not prior. My bedroom obviously gone, and in its place an empty nightmare. My guts tangled as panic set in at the thought of complete solitude in a destination unknown. I kept up with the calling every so many feet still not reaching an end to the dizzying hall way.

"Is anyone there?" I belted out one last time.

I could feel the burn as tears threatened to fall, no reply coming. Annoyed.

Reaching up I wiped at one eye as I moved to pivot around, and as I came about full my body halted. In front of me stood another. Finally, yet terrifyingly out of no where.

He stood at 6 foot maybe even more, eyes a piercing shock of blue, with hair almost as a electric. A small sneer and a toothed mask bore down upon on me.

"I-," my feet steering me back wards a few paces. His eyes kept on mine, forcing me to feel ashamed and frustrated at the way my words were catching in my throat. He was brilliantly wild looking, easy to lose your train of thought when trying to be coherent.

"Hi.."I corrected myself, with awkward silence prevailing. His unresponsiveness caught me off guard, and my eyes swung towards the floor, feet nervously fidgeting.

"….My name is Raven…." His body shifted to favor his other side, and I could feel the leer as he looked me over, making me feel like someone's lunch.

"And?" It finally came, his response.

His tone was deep, yet had a nice energetic lilt to it.

Eyes still fixed on me, one brow lifted to emphasize his question, I gave out a light laugh and looked up to meet his stare while I bounced back and forth on my heels.

"I don't honestly know at this point…I'm lost, in a manner of speaking, meaning I don't know how I got here, and I have no clue where I am. And from the way you're looking at me, I must be less than welcome where I'm currently at. So, if you don't mind.."

I made a move to go around him, which he denied by cooly stepping in front of me, my heart plummeted all the way down. I hadn't not noticed the obvious blade he had pressed at the waist, and was more than ready to find myself a new place to occupy.

Although I wasn't about to get into a duke out with someone way taller, and obviously more decked out than me, that didn't mean I wouldn't at least try to beat my way out of this alive.

"Please," I implored slightly, "This is seriously ending up as a very awful day, and even if I may be small, I'll still throw hands," I stated, standing ready to take him on. Yes, my inertia for bravery was sorely lacking, but every scenario hence forth didn't go over so well in my head. It was literally fight or flight.

His eyes danced and he laughed loud, slightly doubling over. I was not amused to say the least, and my body relaxed as my face took on a scrunch.

"What?" I spat as he struggled to regain himself, eyes locking with mine.

I was getting upset as he came to, a smile still spread across his face.

"What ever, piss ant, we both know I would floor you before you could even make a move."

"Come with me." He smirked, taunting me as he smoothly passed around me. I was lost in the moment, his brutal honesty smidging my pride ever so slightly.

Feet turning on their own I made quick to catch up to him, not at his side, but just beside him enough to stay at a safe distance.

"Do you know where I am." I had almost forgotten the sheer size of the hall we were making our way down, my voice bounced in every direction. On he kept with his stride, he pulled in a breath and sighed.

"Las Noches," He gazed over, "It's a castle in a world known as Hueco Mundo."

My eyes lit up, some small bit of info gained from all this trouble, even if I had nothing to do with it the fact I had a name for this strange place put my heart at ease.

"A world." My voice was a bit quiet, my confusion must have been obvious.

"You really don't know shit do you?" A little more than obvious facts, but I shook my head and gave a soft 'no'.

We came upon two very large double doors that bore markings of different sets of white and grey that curled and twisted all up and down in a forest like mural.

"I'm taking you to someone who can probably help you," he started as he came to rest a hand on a large curvaceous knob, "and I say probably with some weight to it. As far as I know, you could walk in and not come back out alive, but what's the fun in knowing, right?" His teeth, white and gleaming as he smiled wickedly, made my head spin as he pushed one door open enough to allow the both of us in.

It swung hard and loud behind us, my body jumping involuntarily from the surprise. All was dark, save for a stretch of light that hung in a bright display over a splayed immaculate table, white marble chairs set neatly around each side. Ten, I counted, plus one at the head of the table.

We moved forward, me ever so slightly behind, coming around to the side of the ornate piece to where we then stood, presented with the front of the Lead chair, a figure sat aloof and comfortably in it.

"Lord Aizen," his voice raised carefully. I could see the hesitance as he stood at the side of this person, who's head rest gently on an overturned hand.

Hair a dark chocolate brown, with a face smooth and elegant, strong and serious.

Their eyes lifted slowly; long lashes parting to reveal even deeper brown eyes.

Letting out a gasp of breath, I caught his attention immediately, and his eyes moved to the peripheral to settle on me. Although not moving to exactly acknowledge me.

"Grimmjow," came the sweet deep sound of his voice, it was obvious his position in this place given that the man he called upon stood straight at the sound of his name. "Yes, my lord." He replied, seeming nervous himself.

"I awake to a stranger at your side….Not even that, but a half dressed human female, explain."

'So he's a pretty jerk' I mused.

My body shifted it's weight as I crossed my arms over my chest and stepped back a bit, I was a bit haughty when it came to people that rode upon a high horse. Even though I heard full well that this might be my last moments alive, my attitude was still roaring and ready as ever.

"Pardon me." I muttered sarcastically under my breath, to which Grimmjow, pleasant name, partially turned to give me a miffed look. This Aizen on the other hand, eyes facing forward smiled at the slightest.

"Lord," he continued on, ignoring me, "I found her on the West end of the Palace, no idea where she's from, no idea how she got here. Unfortunately, apparently neither does she." That last node sounded like a jab. Although I probably had it coming for getting an attitude. None the less I felt the need to interject.

"All I know is, I was asleep in bed at home, then I woke up on a cold ass floor, not much I can impart from there." I snuck in, leering at Grimmjow. Obviously speaking out of turn wasn't exactly the best of notions, but I wasn't about to let him one up me. His body turned so that he could face me partially.

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

Aizen remained quiet as we conversated.

"I mean the day was pretty normal, nothing out of the ordinary happened. I just remember coming home and going straight to bed, I had a horrible migraine that started this morning, and just got worse as the day went…..Though at one point.."

Aizens eyes were on me now, head fully turned to acknowledge me for once.

"I was standing at my mirror getting my clothes on." My hands prod the hems of my shirt, "And it seemed for a few seconds, like something red, something…weird..was in my eyes, I didn't give it much thought because it really was a horrible migraine, and just dropped on my bed and passed the fuck out," I put my hands back across my chest, My tone was becoming frustrated trying to pull up the memory of my gleaming eyes. Both pairs were on me now, but all I could do was stand there and look anywhere but at them..

"Sit." The echo of his voice was a finality, and I found my self taking out the chair beside him and sitting down. I was nervous, no lie in that, the fact that I was in another world had me more than dumbfounded.

"Look at me." Came his command. I turned my head, my eyes focusing on the center of his throat, anywhere but his eyes, once again. He reached forward, hand cupping my chin as he pulled me close. The physical contact was a sudden jolt to my insides and I shivered slightly. He turned my chin this way and that, looking me directly in the eyes as he did so. It was like he was looking for something. And then he stopped my head forward, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Exquisite." He sighed with relief. I looked on in confusion, Grimmjow steady at his side staring down at me with his bright glistening eyes.

"….What's wrong with me?" I questioned around his hand, to which he gently released me.

"Nothing to be of concern for the time being, but none the less intriguing." He assured, his slender hand reaching out to beckon something from the darker side of the room. I saw Grimmjows face deaden as a figure gracefully exited the shadows and approached us with a sort of glide.

"Ulquiorra, my most trusted. Relish me the idea if you would." I listened on as I tried to make out who was approaching.

"At the thought of our new arrival."

Dark emerald orbs drifted from the face of Aizen to mine. A stunning sheer of white alabaster skin, and a soft lithe form, eyes that shot right through me, and a brilliant bone colored mask with one elongated horn. He was more than magnificent, he was absolute beauty.

Having been looking him over, he presented me once more with his stare, lips parting.

"You mean this filth that sits beside you so familiarly". Grimmjow who'd come to sit beside me let loose a scoff of a laugh, Aizen remained quiet, his eyes drifting closed almost as if to hide his laughter. And I sitting, eyes piercing and lax.

"Filth? Not likely. Pathetic, maybe. But believe me, if I really were a piece of filth, I don't believe Grimmjow would have gave more than a flying fuck to take me to where I am now. And correct me if I'm wrong but filth wouldn't be sitting beside your precious Lord, now would they?"

It was like the air was sucked right out of the room, and the three around me stared in disbelief, although I continued to glare at the one before me across the table. Ulquiorra. I wasn't going to budge on my comment. And it didn't seem as if he was going to let up his measured stare either.

"Damn," Grimmjow muttered. Aizen smiled, his gaze interested.

"And as this all comes together, unfortuitously, Ulquiorra, I once again leave you the task of looking after…Our guest." He said this as my eyes flickered to meet his, my face an expression that amused yet gave him great reason not to reiterate the name I had been slapped with.

My mouth opened, ready to fight the matter at hand, but his was already up silencing me before I could speak. I waited patiently, with a look of sour grapes plastered all over my face.

"Accomodations will be met upon your stay, although in exchange for my generosity, I warrant the right to express my interest, and further it by making you the subject of my bidding…" I nodded, given this wasn't my place, and the fact that I was graciously being handed back my life. "True to his word Grimmjow was correct in one aspect." He smiled a little more and turned his face towards mine. "You made it out alive."


	2. Corrupt

My bare feet were practically numb by this point, after spending what felt like a few hours going about shoeless. We had been walking, my chaperone/Gaurdian/Whatever, for more than ten minutes. Nothing but silence filling the time in between. He hadn't said a word to me since we left Aizen, going back down the same hall I had been in not but a short time ago. I padded along slowly behind him, he kept his pace leisure.

Pretty sure he suspected the floor was nothing short of freezing, and didn't mind making me suffer a bit for my little attitude back there.

A chill ran up my spine.

His body was tense, shoulders pinched ever so slightly, but I could tell he was upset. I noticed he wasn't much for having any emotion towards anything, but I felt as if I had actually caused some what of a problem. And I wasn't looking to make enemies, in fact, I didn't particularly want to make him one out of simple fact that he piqued my curiosity.

"Are you still mad at me?" my voice broke the silence but his stride never waivered. We keep on walking, the silence filling the void between us once more.

A few minutes pass by before we finally come to a stop in front of a plain white door.

"Here, girl." He turned to face me, eyes opening as he did, to which my curiosity grew a little more. Why had he had his eyes shut…

None the less I caught that 'girl' remark.

He looked down on me for a moment before lifting his hand from his waist pocket to open the door. Ushering me in he followed suit and the door closed smoothly behind us. It was dark, except for the light that shown through the window in front of me. It was barred, I noticed, sort of depressing there. But it was better than what I had imagined, kind of figured that's what would happen to me. Stuffed away and forgotten for being a burden.

"I will be here to awaken and accompany you once every 8 hour cycle of sleep, as well as during any hours in which you are to be fed. Mind that if lord Aizen requests your presence you are to be at the ready when ever he sees fit. Is that clear, girl?"

My eyes were probably the dullest in most situations where there was stress or any bouts of depression. I hadn't noticed how alone I was about to be, this place I was taken to felt like a prison, and his manners seemed like that fitting of a warden.

He must have seen my sudden change of expression, wasn't that good at keeping my face to myself.

"During this stay, I will be at your disposal, to a degree. Do not hesitate to inform me of any issues you find. But do be reminded, next to Lord Aizen, you are nothing more than deplorable trash, a burden on his presence, you hinder his work with your sudden appearance and any foul play or means to cause trouble, and I will dispose of you myself. Is that clear?" He repeats the last part with a bit of strain to it, but no remark of 'girl'.

"I understand," tired sort of response but I really was, even though sleep was more than likely not going to come, I had to sort of adjust to the fact that I was about to spend a really lengthy amount of time awake, and in complete solitude. 8 hour cycle, hm? "Don't think you need to look after me constantly, I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself, even if you think I'm here out of no where to make your life a living hell, you don't understand how much of mine already is." I walked across the burgundy carpet and slowly made my way over to sit on a very modern, white, cushioned sofa. As I passed, his eyes followed, I felt as if I had just caused another problem, but what difference would it make to a person who just met you, and already identified you as garbage. Though the title be fitting.

After he left, it was just myself, the silence, and the dark. I had tucked my feet underneath one of the throw pillows and attempted to keep myself warm, it worked in some parts.

I had taken the short time to look around and take everything in, but the same monotonus colors were all that greeted me, I wasn't going to find any entertainment in that. It had been a good hour, I was still huddled in my corner of the sofa just staring off into the nothing, when I began to hear the silent occasional scrapes of feet baring down the hall outside my door. I lifted my head and looked towards the very narrow crack beneath, waiting for the signs of shadows. Was Ulquiorra coming back already, so soon? I tossed the pillow off my feet, feeling the chilly air attack what little warmth I had gained. Around the small table I went to stand at the other side, waiting. The sound of feet were outsied my door, stopped just on the other side. My heart was like a bursting volcano, and there was a sneaking suspicion that this may or may not be Ulquiorra, and if it wasn't? The door clicked, as it was opened gently and slowly, my breath caught and I went rigid, hand reaching out to grab the back of the marble chair. Ever so slowly a foot became visible, then a waist, torso, face.

"Grimmjow." I sighed, my heart lifting. I walked forward as he came in completely and closed the door behind himself, that same catty toothed grin on his face. "Why're you here?" I said, getting a sort of smile on my own. I was glad the solitude was eviscerated for a short time, his presence made me feel elated. He came up to me, a bag clutched in his right hand while the other rested inside his pocket.

"Came with good tidings from Lord Aizen. Figured you were probably freezing your ass off by now, walking around like a skimp." He thrust the bag towards me, and I took it while sticking my tongue out at him.

"Ha ha. You do know that in 'My World', we have clothes we wear at night when we go to sleep, I happen to prefer loose fitting or none at all." I was opening the bag and already pulling up the contents to see what it was.

My voice trailed off as the outfit in side unfolded before me. Grimmjows smirk was shady, and my eyes were bugging as I flipped it this way and that.

"You must be joking," I prodded, "Me, skimpy? And then you tell me I should wear this?"

"You stay here, you wear the gear, plus it's really all we had, Szayels stingy on handing out uniforms since they're hand made, but you take what you get, girl." He was standing next to me, lifting one of the sleeves to get a better look at my new get up, eyes going from the cloth to me. I snatched it away from him and shooed him to the far end of the room.

"I'm not changing in front of you, but you're also not gonna just take off. Right?"

He shrugged and obliged walking to a corner where he stood with his back turned. "Nah, nothing else to do around here, pretty much the same shit, different day. Ulquiorra might complain, but having some chick randomly show up and cause the whole place to uproar, keeps me pretty entertained." I had slipped the skirt up over my waist where it hung comfortably, although ridiculously short. After, I put on both of the knee high boots that were at the bottom of the bag. Seriously, skimpy, me? Next was the confusingly long sleeved crop top, with a zip line from the bottom to the top, where the fabric enclosed the neck. I finished and went to toss the bag when I reached in and pulled out a beautifully white and blue jaw clip. Ripping off a spare hair tie from my wrist I quickly put my hair into a ponytail, letting two strands of my long bangs hang down on both sides. I pulled up the tail and clipped the jaw over the back letting my hair dangle over it in bouncy wisps.

"Who knew I liked my hair up." I asked, Grimmjow finally turning to face me. His expression was quick but I couldn't help notice his eyes intensify and then return to a 'bored' color. He shrugged.

After I had fussed and yanked at the skirt to get it to go a little lower, I gave up and kept up my walk with Grimmjow. He had taken me from my room, insisting that I had business else where. I felt a bit miffed by that, and let slight worry settle in my stomach that maybe Ulquiorra might be upset if he were to find me gone.

We had wound around a few halls and up one flight of steps before reaching our destination. With out knocking he opened the door at the very top and strode in looking back only to initiate he wanted me to follow. In we went, passing three shelves and several desks topped with weirdly labeled items, jars, and instruments. At the very base of the room stood a tall pink clad haired man, who's back was turned towards a desk scattered with manilla folders and stacks of papers. Grimmjow approached, "Yo, busy?" a pretty astute question to be asking after barging in other wise. I looked around him after hearing a small delighted chuckle, the man tossed down a file and made to turn around.

Everyone here was either tall, or ridiculously good looking, me, I was short, and nerdy looking as they came. But this one, by far, was the most gentile looking. I could sense a creeping feeling about him, the way he stood, one arm over the other as his bespectled eyes shifted over me repeatedly.

"Hey." I said half heartdly, lifting my hand to give a pathetic wave. He smirked and then let loose a bedazzling smile.

"Welcome, my new fangled dear. Have you come to be apart of my little….Test?" My brow arched, as Grimmjow sighed. "No, she's the one Aizen wanted brought to you." At this he slid away a tray that had been holding a small assortment of needles and viles, and came around the exam table in the middle of the room. He was at my face in mere moments, sliding his glasses down the bridge of his nose as he peered straight into my eyes. One of his hands came up to the right side of my face where he extended a finger to prod my temple, turning my head slightly.

"There, yet dormant." He reached out with his other to pick up a stationary, turning to write something down before placing it at the head of the table. "Come, come sit." He was bubbly, to say the least, excited. I felt Grimmjows hand at the middle of my back pushing me forward. Moving, I hoisted myself up onto the table and sat, hands clasped. Grimmjow came about with a chair and sat it in front of me.

"Your age, dear." I looked over, my eyes ripping away from the clipboard beside me. "24."

"Height."

"5'2, last I checked."

"Happen to know your blood type?" My brows quirked.

"AB-." I saw the corner of his mouth lilt.

"Allergies?" I shook my head.

"Ailments?"

"Nothing more than riveting Manic Insomnia, Depression, and Hyper Active Anxiety." I laughed smally, and turned my head away.

"You said your eyes had turned a shade of red." Grimmjow and I looked towards him.

"Yeah, well, thought, but I'm pretty sure that's what I saw." He was wheeling over a light, which he placed at the end of the table.

"Lie down, please." I obliged wearily, and he motioned for Grimmjow to stand. Coming around my side, I watched as he made another motion, to which Grimmjow placed his hand on my forearm and pressed down. I couldn't get a word out before they were both holding me fast to the table while Szayels other hand procured a needle, aiming it at the apex of my elbow, and sliding it in, before he had I could have sworn he'd said something along the lines of "Don't", unfortunately my brain had kicked into hyper drive and I was beginning to panic. I gasped and tried to rip my hand from Grimmjow but his grip was like iron. I whipped my head over to look him in the eyes, pleading, but all he did was stare down, a hint of apology there, but not really.

Of course, I forgot I wasn't in my world, I wasn't in my room, and none of these people probably even liked me let alone wanted to tolerate me.

I felt the creeping liquid seep into me and my eyes blurred white. I scrunched my lids closed as something burning hot lit it's way across my left arm. I didn't want to see, it felt like my skin was being torched and ripped off. Stars and bright dots shown behind my lids, and I forced them open to look down at what was becoming of me. My arm was a bright red, patterns and swirls mishaped and lashed, wound around my entire arm. I could feel them looking at me, especially Szayel, but Grimmjows head was turned away.

After what felt like was forever I couldn't take the pain anymore and went to rip away once more, except this time I did. Busting free, I jumped from the table and slammed hip first into a desk. I hissed and wobbled trying to correct myself.

Thumping noises plagued my ears, even though their mouths moved, signaling for me to come back, to calm down, I couldn't see straight and fear was fueling me. I kicked the desk and barely watched as it sailed into a wall with ease. I didn't stop to see the damage I had done. I just opened the door, and started running.

I'm not sure if these chapters are either too short or too askew. I would really appreciate any and all reviews, so if you enjoyed it and wish to see ny further, please let me know how I can improve. Thank you.


End file.
